The present invention relates to a telephone answering device with a remote retrieval function.
A conventional telephone answering device with remote retrieval function is disclosed, for instance, in JAPAN No. S42-12444 B1 which is related to the present application of the same applicant.
In the conventional device, the changing of the remote control method when necessary on that occasion is physically limited because it is necessary to take a step of, for instance, putting a conductive foil on the mark position. And further, the work for said step itself is very complicated.